Halflings
by Transformersfan123
Summary: "I decree halflings to be foul creatures that deserve death. They are not human, they are not vampire. They are an unnatural hybrid of both. They're powers are unmatched, and if there were enough of them, they would destroy both vampire and human kind. Take this and use it to burn them then...destroy them. So decrees Aro, leader of the Volturi coven and keeper of vampire law."
1. Chapter 1

Just to be perfectly clear, as I was in my Bioshock/Twilight crossover story, I do not agree with the real Twilight storyline. This is completely AU. Halflings, like what Renesmee is in the real story, come from a completely different source in this universe. 'Natural' halflings are unnatural anomalies that come from just the right combination of genetics that cause the human body to react only partially with the vampire venom, and they are very rare. Turned halflings, not quite as rare as 'natural' ones, are very hard to make and require at least two different injections of venom from two different halflings.

Now that the info is out, on to the story!

* * *

Edward went from laying down, completely relaxed, to bolt upright, his eyes widening and his face twisting in shock. Emmett and Rosalie looked at him.

"You okay, Eddie?" Emmett asked lightly. No response and the two siblings began to worry.

"Ed?" Rosalie asked, moving over to lay a hand on his arm.

Edward shrugged her off and ran upstairs, slamming the door to his room.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked, laughing to hide his worry.

"I don't know."

Hours later, as dawn broke behind the rainclouds, Carlisle got home. Emmett and Rosalie, who hadn't heard from Edward since he'd run upstairs, quickly filled their father in on their brother's strange behavior. Carlisle was immediately worried. He put his things away then walked to Edward's room and knocked. No response. Two knocks later, he pushed the door open. The window across the room was open wide. The floor beneath it was quite wet, attesting to how long it had been open. The room smelled like Edward, naturally, but he obviously hadn't been in there in a short while. What alarmed the blond vampire the most was that Edward was gone, and he didn't know if he'd just gone hunting or if he'd run away or…something else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was running as fast as he could. He'd left the rain behind hours ago. He needed to get to Oklahoma. He _had_ to prepare for Caius. The poor thing was a wreck. His thoughts went back to the first time he'd ever met the white-haired Volturi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Stupid Carlisle,"_ Edward thought. _"Why did he have to go and marry that bitch? He had me! He didn't need anyone else!"_

Edward had run away, desiring to live on human blood instead of animal. Not only that, but there was Esme. Horrible, sweet, doting Esme. Carlisle had married her and expected Edward to accept her as his mother. Edward couldn't take the thought. He suddenly stopped right before he hit a group of vampires.

"Well, well, well," said one of the males in a mean voice.

"He ain't Jasper, but he's fresh meat," said a female.

They held up a bottle of whisky and tossed it. It shattered on Edward's chest and he gasped, too shocked to react any further. What was that all about? He found out a second later as a lit match was tossed on him. He screamed as agony licked across every inch of him. He clawed at his skin, as if that could put out the flames. He had no idea what was going on for a minute, but the next thing he knew, he was ducked into water, which put out the flames, but made him scream as it touched his skin…well, it wasn't skin. It was his insides at this point, and it _hurt!_

His mind heard voices and it took all of Edward's mental strength to comprehend them.

"What do you think?" asked a male voice.

"Ah think Ah wants ta kill Maria," said a deeper male voice with a heavy country twang to it. "Attackin' vampires who're just a mindin' thar own business. That's low."

"Well it can't be helped now. What do we do with him? It'll take him months to heal from this."

"We could change 'im. That'll heal him lots faster."

"The question still stands: Will he hate us forever afterwards?"

"We'll just have ta take that chance. He's obviously in pain."

"Very well. You take the right, and I'll take the left."

The next time the deeper voice spoke it was right next to his right ear.

"Ah know ya don't understand this, but yer about ta be in a whole helluva lot more pain than ya are raight now. We're only doing this ta help ya, okay?"

Edward didn't believe he could be in more pain. Then he felt two pairs of fangs sink deep into his neck. The agony of the fire became a mere memory as hot and cold sensations swamped him, clashing along every inch of his body and he screamed, loud and broken. All of his senses were blocked by the pain. The all encompassing, lava and ice pain!

When he became aware of himself again, the pain was dwindling. He shifted and moaned.

"Caius! He's a wakin' up!" said the deeper voice.

Edward opened his eyes to see a rugged face with honey blond hair down around the male's ears. Another face appeared over him. This one was fairer, and his hair was much longer and was pure white. The first one's eyes were honey gold, just like his hair, and the second one's were ruby red.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, his voice scratchy.

"Jasper," said the first one.

"Caius," said the one with the white hair.

"As in _the_ Caius?"

"If by _the_ Caius you mean the one that's with the Volturi, then yes," Caius said, amused.

"Oh yes, hail _the_ Caius," Jasper snorted, reaching down to grab Edward's hand. Caius grabbed his other hand and they pulled him to his feet.

Edward felt the blanket slide off and then air hit his skin. "Why'm I naked?" he asked.

"Yer clothes burned off. We got ya some more. Here," Jasper said, grabbing a shirt, some boxers, and a pair of blue jeans out of a tree. "If'n ya want ta stay standin', Ah'd move slowly."

Edward obeyed. He'd just slid the jeans on and was reaching for the shirt when the wind shifted and he smelled the most wonderful thing he'd ever smelled in his life. His stomach clenched and he wailed, grabbing his belly as he was driven to his knees.

"W-what?"

"You're hungry," Caius said, moving over to a pot hanging above a fire. "We figured venison stew would be good."

"Hungry?" Edward asked, his brief laugh dissolving into a moan as his stomach clenched again. "I'm a vampire! I don't get hungry!"

"Yer a halfling now," Jasper said, filling up his own bowl. "We bitcha 'member?"

"I remember…bites. Then pain worse than anything I've ever experienced. Not even my change into a vampire was that bad."

"Halfling changes are worse than vampires," Caius said. "When you're a human and have the right genetics to be changed naturally into a halfling, you have to die, but live. When you're a vampire bitten by a halfling, your body has to come back to life, but still be able to die."

"Sounds…weird," Edward said as he was handed a bowl full of stew and a spoon.

He took one bite and as soon as the rich flavors hit his tongue, he sighed. The joy of eating came back to him and he quickly polished off the food. He filled his bowl twice more and emptied it both times. Caius and Jasper watched him, eating much more slowly. They finished together.

"That was amazing!" Edward sighed again.

"We'll never really know what it's like to take such a long break from food," Caius said with a nod. "We're both natural halflings."

"Well, you've missed out," Edward said as he pulled his shirt on.

Jasper shrugged. "We're fahne with it. We've gotten ta eat food fer a long, long time."

Edward nodded and they sunk into silence. The former vampire studied them. They were both in blue jeans. Jasper wore a long-sleeved work shirt, while Caius wore a t-shirt, like Edward did, but his was green instead of blue. Edward's eyes slid up and they were staring at him, as well. Caius smiled. Jasper just arched an eyebrow.

"You don't act like Carlisle told me the Volturi act," Edward said to Caius.

Caius smiled sadly. "I'm a Volturi, but I'm not Aro or Marcus or any of the others. Because I'm a halfling, I'm part human. That means I can only bury my emotions so far. They can bury their's farther. I can't help that. When I'm here in America, though, I'm quite free to be myself. Jazzy-purr never minds."

The nickname caught Edward off guard and he burst out laughing. Jasper punched Caius in the arm.

"How many tahmes do Ah have ta get onta ya fer callin' me that?!" he growled.

"Aw, come on! It's cute!" Edward chuckled.

"Ah am many, many thangs, Edward," Jasper said seriously. "But Ah certainly ain't cute."

"Boy, that's the truth," Caius laughed. "He'll kick your ass if he has to, and you'll have no chance."

Edward was about to reply when something caught his attention. "You knew my name."

"Yes," the two halflings said softly.

"How?"

"Yer a natural mahnd reader," Jasper said. "Yer in our heads, but it don't bother ya 'cause yer used to doin' it. What yer not used ta experiencin' is somebody else's mahnd in yers."

"Mind in m-mine?" Edward's face paled, making the former vampire realize that his face had actually been warm.

"Of course," Caius said cheerfully. "All halflings are telepathic. We're much better telepaths than you, though, because we can give and take information, not just take it."

Edward felt very vulnerable. He didn't like the thought of somebody reading his mind. It felt like an invasion of privacy.

"Now you know how your family feels."

"I-I didn't know it bothered them this much," Edward muttered.

"At first it did. Then it just became a natural part of their lives."

"How do you know?"

"Their reactions to you reading their thoughts diminished over time," Caius said with a nod.

"How much of my life have you seen?"

"All of it," Jasper said simply.

"So when do I get to see your lives?" Edward demanded after taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Depends on how fast and well you get to know us," Caius replied, holding the younger halfling's gaze.

"You mean to tell me that you two have snooped into every bit of what makes me, me, but you won't give me any details about your lives?"

"We didn't say that," Caius said. "You can ask us questions if you want."

"But," Jasper said harshly before Edward could open his mouth. "If we say ta drop it, then ya'd better drop it. Understand?"

Jasper's tone was darker than anything Edward had ever heard. It was darker than Carlisle's warning tone. Edward swallowed convulsively as he nodded.

"Yes sir," he said automatically.

Jasper laughed, releasing the tension. "Ah ain't been called 'sir' since Ah left the Vampire Wars. Caius sure as hell don't call meh that, and Alice May calls meh worse!"

"Alice May?" Edward asked.

"Drop it," Jasper said immediately.

"Okay. So…what _am_ I allowed to ask?"

"You know, Jazz?" Caius queried after a moment, surprise coloring his tone. "That's the only question I can think of that he can ask at this point!"

Jasper frowned. "Well, he could ask about our human lives. We could tell him fragments."

"Then tell me," Edward said eagerly.

"Well, Ah was born in 1844 in Houston," Jasper said. "Ah was raised on a farm away from the city. Ah was a bit of an outcast. The other boys neva wanted nothing ta do with me, but Ah couldn't care too much. Ah was too busy on the farm."

"I was born 1344 B.C. to a normal family," Caius said with a nod. "My father was a high priest to Baal. My mother, as was expected, stayed home to raise her family. I was…an unwanted child because of my appearance. I was considered a curse and a great shame. I was the thing that nobody talked about in town."

"Appearance?"

"There's a scientific explanation for it now," Caius laughed, his voice strained. "I'm known as an albino."

Edward was surprised. "You mean you had red eyes before you were a vampire?"

"Yep. I was considered the spawn of the devil. In fact, the only reason I wasn't food for Aro and Marcus is because of my strange appearance. They were fascinated that I had the eyes of a vampire with the heartbeat of a human. They decided to solidify my vampire status. However, they half failed, and they _still_ don't know it."

"They don't?"

"Nope. I didn't know I was part human for many, many years. Usually we don't until something strange happens to reveal it. I told Jasper what he was, but nobody was there to tell me."

"There is a reason you haven't told them, right?" Edward asked, feeling a little afraid. Jasper placed a hand on his arm.

"We ain't 'zactly supposed ta be alive," he said with a sad smile.

"Yes. Halflings are illegal by vampire law," Caius added.

"So I'm…?"

"If Aro finds out about you, you will be killed. If he can catch you, that is."

"If?"

"The reason halflings are so dangerous, my young friend," Caius said proudly. "Is because we are stronger and faster than normal vampires. And we don't get thirsty like a vampire. We can survive just as well on human food as blood, and our thirst can be quenched with human drinks."

"You mean I have full permission to eat and drink whatever I want?" Edward asked, his fear lessening as the appealing thought made its way into his mind.

"Yep. Ya won't lahke all of it, to be sure, but you'll certainly enjoy the freedom," Jasper said, patting his arm.

"Sounds great!"

"Yep. Hey!" Caius exclaimed. "We need to get you some good clothes!"

"Good clothes? Why?"

"We go out to restaurants a lot. And as you know, there is a dress code."

"That's fine." Edward yawned. "I'm tired?" he asked.

"Probably. The change is exhausting. Go get some sleep," Caius said gently.

Edward lay down and closed his eyes, but sleep eluded him. He was worried about what would happen to him if anybody ever found out about him being a halfling. He started as a body lay next to him and arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes to see Jasper staring back at him.

"Jus' relax, Edward," he said softly, and peace flowed over the on edge halfling. "Yer fahne. Even Ah'm fahne. It's Caius we gotta worry 'bout. Aro is very unforgivin' a thangs he don't understand."

Edward barely caught the end of that. He was already drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now Caius had been caught. He had blocked his mind to Aro, a wall that was impenetrable to most, and had projected his experience to the three halflings in America: Jasper, Alice May, and Edward. Alice May had sent her sympathies, but was stuck with the family. Jasper had immediately run for the seashore that Caius was going to swim to. And Edward was going to make some paste for Caius' burns.

Burns. Any vampire, anywhere, could have burned them thanks to Aro. And it wasn't burns from fire. Or holy water, like the humans thought harmed them. But it was a liquid. A special combination of ingredients that burned halflings only. And they were horrid, horrid burns. But they left no scars, thanks to the vampiric healing rate. And Aro, in his blind rage, had thrown a large amount of the liquid on Caius.

Edward got to the clearing and began pulling ingredients out, mixing them together in a large bowl. Tears slid down his cheeks as the unfairness of it all. Why? Why did Aro have to hate them? It just wasn't fair! But, Edward thought miserably, when had life ever been fair?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

Caius didn't move, save the constant tears that wound their way down his face. The tears were from pain, but not all of it was physical, despite the horridly burned state of his face. He'd just lost his family. The family he'd spent three thousand years with. The separation cut him deep. He refused to eat. He refused to drink, blood or water. Jasper lay next to him, holding him and sending calmness into him, but it wasn't working. Edward knew Jasper could force Caius to calm down, but he also knew that, unless it was an emergency, he wouldn't do that to his best friend.

"Caius?" Edward asked softly. "Please, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," came the hollow reply.

"Caius," Jasper said, forcing Caius to sit up. "Ah'm gettin' sick a this. Ah'll make ya chicken, how 'bout that?"

Caius opened his mouth to say 'no' then thought about it. " _Fried_ chicken?"

"Yep. With a heapin' pahle a mashed potatoes and brown gravy."

Caius actually licked his lips. "Really?"

"If it'll getcha ta eat, yes."

Caius smiled. "It takes me getting kicked out of the Volturi and extremely burnt for you to make me my favorite dish?"

Jasper smiled back and hugged Caius hard. "Y'all just sit thar and I'll go kill the chicken."

Edward grabbed the paste. "Here, hold still."

Caius obeyed, shivering as the cool paste touched his heated skin. He sighed in relief as the pain diminished.

"Many thanks, friend," he said softly, smiling at Edward.

"No problem." Edward paused. "I hope he makes me some chicken, too. He doesn't make it often enough, and I really like it."

"I know. It's a real treat. It always makes me feel better."

Edward smiled. "You know, maybe Jasper is just playing smart about his cooking."

Caius looked confused, and in pain as his face moved. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he makes his specialty dish for us to make us feel better."

"I don't think…You know something," the white haired halfling said in wonder. "I think you're right! When we first became friends he made it a couple times then fell back on his 'not now' thing. Then, whenever I'm hurting too badly, he makes me the food and I feel a lot better!"

"Shh," Jasper said from behind them, holding two dead birds. "Y'all ain't suppose ta figger that out."

"Oh, Jazzy!" Caius laughed painfully.

"Don't call meh that," Jasper said, tossing one of the chickens to Edward. "Here, pluck it, but don't take the skin off."

"Yes sir!" Edward said importantly, giving a mock salute.

Jasper smiled. As Edward plucked the chicken, he thought back to the first time he had the famous fried chicken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

` Edward was having a miserable day. It had been several months since he had been found by Jasper and Caius. For ninety days of that time, he had been asleep as he experienced the agonizing pain of transformation. The rest of the time, he enjoyed his new hybrid human/vampire body and slowly, very, very slowly, got to know Jasper and Caius.

This particular morning, he had gone out and plunged his fangs into a human rapist, drinking him down quickly. The taste of the blood had been great, but he didn't feel right. He blocked his mind off from his two friends as they got back from hunting.

"Edward?" Caius asked gently.

"Y'all alrahght?" Jasper added.

"'M fine," Edward muttered, curling up tighter.

Caius rushed over as Jasper swiftly tied the deer's back legs to a tree branch. Jasper joined Caius and they each wrapped one arm around the upset halfling. At the comfort, Edward burst into tears.

"Wha's wrong?" Jasper asked kindly.

"I-I killed som-someone!" Edward gasped.

"What?" Caius asked in shock. "Why?"

"I w-was th-thirsty!"

"Edward, I only drink human blood when Aro's around. I detest the stuff."

"Ah had ta drink it for thirty-seven years under Maria's command. Ah hates the stuff as much as Caius."

"You have the choice not to drink it. Please don't. It messes with halflings."

"I thought if-if I only destroyed the bad people it would be okay?" Edward sniffled.

"No. It's never alright to murder, Edward. Okay?"

Edward nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want to pray about it?" Caius asked gently.

"I don't believe in that stuff."

Caius and Jasper both stiffened. They relaxed after a few seconds then smiled knowingly at each other.

"What you think, Caius?" Jasper asked, smirking at his best friend.

"I think we can take him," Caius laughed.

"Take me?"

"Should we give 'im fair warning?"

"I'd say he deserves it."

"Fair warning for what?"

Jasper chuckled. "We gonna try ta convert ya."

"To what?" Edward asked, sounding irritated.

"Christianity," Caius said with a nod.

"Carlisle's been trying for thirty years to do that. What makes you think you can succeed where he's failed?"

"There's two of us, and one of him," Caius replied.

"So you're going to argue with me?"

"Debatin's the proper term," Jasper said. "If we was arguin', Caius and Ah could easily defeat anything you have. What you believe now, anyways? Evolution?"

"Nah," Edward said, waving his hand dismissively. "Evolution is stupid. There's no way that we could have evolved like that. The microevolution is true, but the macro? It's never been observed in nature. And it'll never be proved in a lab."

"Alright," Caius said. "So are you a Buddhist? Pantheist? Atheist?"

"None of the above."

"So what do ya believe?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," Edward said simply.

Caius and Jasper stared at Edward like he had a second head.

"You don't believe in anything?" Caius asked numbly.

"Nope."

"Nuthin'?" Jasper repeated.

"Well, I believe that somebody made everything, but that's as much thought as I've put into it. To me, it's not worth the energy."

"And what 'bout Hell?" Jasper asked.

Edward went really quiet for about thirty seconds. "Sometimes I feel like I'm already there," he sighed.

"Explain," Caius responded.

"It's just…to live forever? I don't believe in suicide, and unless something bad happens, I'm not dying. What could be more hellish than that? I mean, I love my family, but there's so much badness out there, so much horribleness. I can't believe that's all there is."

"It ain't," Jasper said softly. "Edward, do ya know 'bout Heaven?"

"Nobody deserves Heaven. Nobody except that Jesus fellow that Dad talks about. And that's only if Jesus was a perfect as he said."

"What do you think about Jesus?" Caius asked.

"Huh?" Edward thought about it. "Well, he was good teacher. I think a lot of his stuff on morality is good."

"Good teacher?" Jasper asked. "Well, he said "Ah am tha way, tha truth, an' tha life. No one gets ta tha Father, 'cept through me."

"So?"

"So waz he tellin' tha truth? Or waz yer 'good teacher' lyin'?"

Edward opened his mouth and a strange noise came out. He snapped his mouth shut and stared at them.

"Well…a good teacher wouldn't lie about something like that," Caius said after a minute of silence. "Right?"

Edward nodded and found his voice. "Right."

"So was he a lunatic?"

"A good teacher wouldn't be a lunatic," Edward admitted slowly.

"So that only leaves the truth."

Edward looked thoughtful then grimaced as his head throbbed suddenly. He gripped it and moaned.

"That'd be the human blood," Jasper said.

"What do I do?" Edward asked desperately.

"I suggest throwing up. Not pleasant, but unless you live consistently on human blood, it really screws with Halflings," Caius said solemnly.

Five minutes later, Edward wiped off his bottom lip and sniffled. His head was pounding and he felt completely and utterly miserable. He lay down, breathing deeply. Slowly the headache diminished, but the misery stayed. Jasper stood above him, staring at him for a few minutes at one point before walking away. Three hours later, a very enticing smell hit Edward and he was handed a plate. He sat up and grabbed it. On it was fresh fried chicken, mashed potatoes and brown gravy, and corn on the cob. Caius plopped down beside him, looking extremely happy.

"I suggest you eat until you burst," he said, leaning over as Jasper made his own plate. "He doesn't make this very often."

The first bite sent all misery away and he ate greedily. He ate two platefuls before he stopped, and he wanted to eat more, but he was uncomfortably full. He sighed.

"Thanks Jazz," he said without thinking.

Jasper frowned and narrowed his eyes at him. "Well…" he said slowly, "it ain't Jazzy-purr."

Edward and Caius both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward smiled softly as the smell of chicken wafted through the air. It was a very good comfort food, and Jasper knew just when to use it. They were soon munching on chicken and Caius looked decidedly happy, in between the painful spasms of his face. They soon relaxed and headed inside as it started to rain. The cabin was nice and warm and they snuggled into their beds and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Edward woke up the next morning to find Jasper sitting quietly out in the rain. The dark haired teen glanced at Caius, who was sleeping soundly, if not peacefully, as he went out of the house. The rain pelted him as he joined Jasper on the wooden bench. He was soon drenched, but he didn't mind. They sat there for a good ten minutes, not doing anything. Jasper finally broke down, sobbing softly. Edward hadn't seen him cry in so long…

"What're we gonna do, Edward?" Jasper moaned. "It's only a matter of tahme 'fore Aro n Marcus come ta fahnd us! We're all gonna die!"

Edward closed his eyes and calmed his emotions as he wrapped an arm around his friend. Jasper needed calmness right now. He could panic later when Jasper was steady again. Jasper leaned close and cried. His emotional pain bombarded Edward and the teen struggled under the torrential flood. Jasper didn't release these kinds of emotions very often, and when he did, it was hard for them to remain calm and collected for him.

A hand settled on Edward's shoulder, and another on Jasper's. With the both of them, they managed to calm Jasper down. Jasper didn't bother wiping his face; it was still pouring rain. He shivered, but not because he was cold.

"It'll be alright, Jazzy," Caius said softly, plopping down next to said friend.

"How?"

Edward and Caius glanced at each other then shrugged.

"It's in God's hands," Edward said solemnly.

Jasper smiled at him. They had broken Edward twenty-two years into their friendship. He was now a firm Christian, and was continuously growing in wisdom and knowledge. Edward had hidden his change of heart from his father because he knew it would lead to questions of where he had gotten it from.

"Well, I'm hungry," Caius finally said. "And I don't want to cook. Jazzy-purr is obviously in no mood to cook. That leaves Mr. Eddy-ward."

Edward palmed his face. Caius had an annoying habit of breaking down names to their components and adding a 'y' to it. Some names couldn't be broken down like that. Like Aro. And, unfortunately, Caius. Edward looked up and frowned.

"So I guess we're going out to eat. Whose turn is it to pay?"

"Mine," Jasper said standing up and walking back into the cabin. They each got a change of clothes in a bag and headed into town.

"What are we going to eat?" Caius asked, keeping his hood up to hide his burned face.

"Mm, chocolate chip waffles?" Jasper asked.

"With bacon and eggs," Edward laughed.

"And coffee!" Caius said happily.

"Waffle House it is!"

After changing into dry clothes, they were led to a booth in the back when they asked for it and Caius sat on the inside to Jasper's right to hide the burns. He kept his head down and his menu in front of his face when he ordered and relaxed after the waitress had gone.

"My face hurts," he complained.

"It hurts us, too," Edward said with a smirk.

Caius and Jasper laughed. "Ya really think yer funny, don'tcha Eddy-ward?" Jasper teased.

"Shut up, Jazzy-purr!" Edward snickered.

Suddenly a female shoved Edward over and plopped down where he had been sitting. The waitress came back over to take her order. When she was gone, Alice May Whitlock tilted Caius' face up and hissed.

"Damn, Whitey. That looks like it hurts."

"It does, Shorty," Caius said softly. "It really does."

Alice stroked his face lightly, causing him to flinch.

"Alice," Jasper admonished gently. "Don't. He's in a lotta pain."

"Sorry, Caius," Alice said, pulling back. "I didn't mean ta hurt ya."

"That's alright, Alice," Caius said with a smile.

They ate eagerly and Edward paid, leaving a hundred dollar bill for everything then hurried out before they could get change. They always loved leaving huge tips at restaurants. They felt the waitress' shock and appreciation with their telepathy and began to walk back home; the rain was now just a drizzle. They got out of town and sprinted for home, having a playful race. Edward won, as usual, and they settled in to have a good chat.

"So, lil sis, whatcha see with Aro?" Jasper asked.

Alice frowned. "He hasn't decided ta come after you yet."

Caius sighed. "When will he do that?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I can't tell 'til he makes a decision. You know that, Whitey."

"I know…"

"We're safe as far as I know so far."

"You're very safe," Caius replied and Alice looked confused.

"What?" she asked blankly.

"I shut him out before he could see you. I know he saw Jasper. I'm not sure about Edward."

"How did that work?"

"Different…let's call them compartments. Jasper and Edward I see more often, so they're more prominent in my mind. Jasper's the most, then Edward, then I think Peter and Charlotte, then you and the family. Thankfully. If Aro knew that that many humans know about vampires, he would freak."

Edward edged closer to the white haired halfling. "Um, Caius?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean you're not sure about me?"

Caius sighed. "I don't know if Aro saw you. I don't know if he knows you're a halfling. I don't know if he could connect you with Carlisle. I just don't know. He has a ton of information to go through."

"Whatcha mean 'go through'?" Alice asked curiously.

"I haven't explained Aro's power to you?" Caius asked.

"No."

"Damn, girl, I've known you how long?"

"About a hundred and fifty years," Alice said with a grin. "Now talk, Whitey!"

Caius grinned and leaned forward in a very conspiring way. "Now this is information that almost nobody knows. Just me and Marcus…and Jazzy-purr. I don't know if I've told Eddy-ward."

"You started to, but you got distracted because supper was ready. Venison stew."

"Oh yeah," Caius laughed. "Now, Aro touches people to reads thoughts and memories. As you are very well aware of, we halflings can not only telepathically communicate, without touch mind you, but we can also mentally shield very strongly. Whenever I was around Aro, I kept a very strong, yet subtle, mental shield up around the information that I was a halfling, that you all are halflings, that Jasper and Alice have a human family they stay around, and that we all spend time together."

"That seems reasonable. So what happened? And what about Aro's power?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was thinking on my upcoming vacation, and I was so distracted by the thoughts of the fun we would have, and that I would get to be myself, that I didn't hear Aro come in, physically or mentally. He reached out and touched me to turn me around and froze. I turned to see who it was and froze. I shouldn't have frozen. The longer he touches me, the more he gets. Marcus suddenly pulled him back to ask him what was wrong and it broke the contact. I came out of my stupor and reeled back, shaking horribly. I was absolutely terrified as and ran back to my room. I stayed there for hours, knowing Aro would come to get me, but he didn't."

"I decided to sneak out. I had to go through the…You know, why am I telling you this? Just watch what happened…"

They all opened their minds and sank into a vivid memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in Caius' point of view as they hurried through the halls, looking busy so nobody would bother him. His thoughts were rotating around the fact that he was sure to be jumped around every corner. He was heading through the main hall when there was a hand that grabbed him. He yowled and jumped away, backing away from Marcus. Aro stood there beside him.

"Caius, come here," Aro said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Just leave me alone Aro. I'm leaving. You'll never have to worry about me again."

"Who is this other halfling? The one with the honey hair."

"None of your business."

"It is my business. The vampire secret is my business. _You_ are my business. So talk."

"Leave us alone, and we'll never bother you."

"Caius, come here."

Caius blinked and sighed, slowly, ever so slowly, approaching.

"Hold out your hand."

"You're not getting any more information from me, even if you touch me."

"Hold. Out. Your. Hand."

Caius squeezed his eyes shut building up his mental shield. Aro's delicate, yet very strong hand cupped his. Suddenly a very strong odor hit him, one that sent fear into his heart. His eyes surged open and he saw a red liquid in a rather large vial. Aro raised his hand up. Caius panicked.

"No!" he screamed jerking his hand back. Or trying to. Marcus grabbed it and held it still.

"Calm down, we just want to—"

"I know what you want to do! It _will_ burn me! It will, I swear! Now let. Me. Go!"

The next thing anybody knew, Caius' face was on fire. He screamed and stumbled back, clutching at his face. Tears streamed down his cheeks, causing the fire to burn hotter. He looked up at Aro, who was staring at him in surprise.

"Caius!"

He reached out and Caius sobbed.

"S-stay away from me!" he shrieked and spun around. He sprinted away and ran all the way to the ocean. The salt water stung viciously at his burns, but he ignored it and began to swim…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius was crying, and Jasper sent wonderfully calm emotions to him. Caius leaned over and hugged him, nuzzling close. Edward got the paste and lightly rubbed it on the burns.

"Why did he have to find out?" Caius asked weakly. "Why? I mean, life wasn't perfect, but…I love them. They've been my friends for so many years. Why do they have to hate me?"

"'Cause we don't belong nowhere," Jasper said softly.

Caius sighed softly. "I know. I know."

"So what about Aro's powers?" Alice asked. "Anything else about it?"

"He gathers and then he peruses. He slowly goes through all he has to get everything he can out of it."

"So now we wait?" Edward asked tensely.

"Now we wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a short one for ya. :)

* * *

Carlisle stared at Aro, unable to believe the story.

"Edward is not a halfling," he finally said.

"He is. I saw him spending time with Caius, who is a halfling himself. There is a third confirmed, but I didn't search for his name, so I don't know who he is. You sent me a picture of your family a few years back, and it is Edward that I saw in his memories. I am sure of it. That is why I need to speak to him."

Carlisle sat back and pressed two fingers against his right temple. Edward, a halfling? Certainly his son would have told him about it, right?

"I don't know where he is," he sighed. "He hasn't been here in a month. But you can't kill them, Aro. They don't deserve it."

"I…I know," Aro said softly, looking away as emotion colored his face. "I couldn't kill Caius if I wanted to. He's one of my closest friends. I already miss him."

Carlisle's face softened. "You're feeling, Aro, and in front of me. You must be serious." He paused. "What happened exactly?"

"I was just going to pour a drop of the fire liquid on his hand to confirm, just a single drop you see, but he jerked back hard. I ended up spilling most of the bottle on his face. I'm horrified…"

Carlisle hummed. "Do you know where he is?"

"Oklahoma. In a forest. That's where the three of them… 'hang out'? together."

Carlisle snickered. "Using slang, Aro? Really?"

"Those are the kind of words that Caius associated with your son and the other halfling. It's strange to hear that he's taken up this…slang."

"My kids say I'm too 'old' to be using that kind of jargon."

"See, now who in the hell says that anymore?" Emmett asked as he peeked into the room.

"Emmett, out," Carlisle said firmly.

"But…"

"No buts! Go!"

Emmett frowned and stormed back downstairs into the living room.

"Sorry, Aro. Disobedient children, you know?"

"I had so much trouble with Caius way back when. Lots of trouble, right Marcus?"

"Yes," Marcus said with a smile. "It was so nice back then. We didn't hold everything back. Caius used to laugh. Remember his laugh, Aro?"

Aro smiled warmly, letting his guard down completely. "Yes. Such a freeing sound. I love his laugh. He hasn't laughed in over two hundred years. At least not in front of us."

"So why did you come to me?" Carlisle asked after a minute of silence.

"He's your son," Aro replied. "Don't you want to talk to him about it? I assumed that he hadn't told you because of your connection with me."

"I still can't believe he wouldn't tell me," Carlisle muttered.

"It is a very sensitive subject, being a halfling," Marcus said solemnly.

"Because of you two. I now know why Caius never had much of a problem with halflings."

"It does make sense," Aro said with a nod. "But I wish…I wish he'd told me. Then we probably never would have had those halfling problems."

"Or you would have killed him," Carlisle said pointedly.

Aro flinched. "Yes…I suppose that's true."

"So, just to be very clear, you're not going to kill them?"

"No. Not unless they deserve it. And if they're with Caius, then they probably don't deserve it."

Carlisle hummed. "Fine. Let me call work and tell them I'm getting ill. Then we'll head down to Oklahoma."

"Can we come?" Rosalie asked from the living room.

Carlisle looked at Aro, who shook his head.

"No. You're going to stay here. And nice try. You have to take that Calculus test."

Rosalie stomped her foot in irritation.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the final chapter! I actually finished one! Woot!

* * *

Edward was humming 'I'll Fly Away' as he, Jasper, and Caius headed back home; Alice was back home with the family. They slowed to a walk and happily discussed the sermon. They were eager to get to the rabbits they had left rotating over the fire in their bellies. They stripped their pressed shirts off and tossed them into tree branches. Jasper's scars stood out on his skin as he changed from human to a hybrid between human a vampire, and his skin glimmered slightly in the light.

They served the rabbit up and gave thanks then was about to eat when the wind shifted. Their heads turned to see the three figures standing in the shade of the forest. They didn't move, waiting to see the reaction from the three vampires.

Carlisle approached first. "Edward, you've been gone for a while. Are you alright?"

Edward mutely nodded, turning away to eat. The other two, once Aro and Marcus had come forward without saying a word, turned and began to eat as well. Carlisle moved to sit beside Edward, who did nothing to acknowledge his presence. Caius covered his face with his hair as Marcus settled on one side and Aro on the other.

"Caius? Snow leopard, please," Aro crooned.

"Don't call me that," Caius muttered. "I'm not your snow leopard anymore."

"You've always been my snow leopard. Why would that change?"

"You threw fire liquid in my face."

"You made me spill it," Aro replied.

"I did not. You threw it."

"Do I need to show you my memory? Or better yet, we could use Marcus'. He saw the whole thing."

"What makes you think I can see either of your memories?" Caius asked then took a big bite of meat.

"Come now. I know that halflings are quite telepathic."

Caius chewed thoroughly then swallowed. "Just leave me alone, Aro. Nothing I show you will convince you that I'm worth being with you. All three of us will be fine."

"All three of you?" Carlisle asked.

"Certainly you don't want a halfling in your coven," Caius responded.

"We are _not_ a coven. Or at least, we're not a normal coven," Carlisle said firmly. "We are a _family_ , and I would think that Edward knows that. Right, son?"

Edward didn't say anything, picking at the bones of the rabbit left on his plate. Carlisle blinked and touched his hand.

"Edward," he admonished gently. "You should know better. You're my son. I love you and you're always welcome home. What makes you think that's changed?"

"I'm illegal," Edward muttered.

"Not…necessarily," Aro said softly.

"What, suddenly because it's me, it's not illegal anymore?" Caius demanded bitterly.

"Yes," Aro answered bluntly.

"How is that fair?"

"When has life been fair?" Aro asked plainly.

"Never," Caius admitted.

"Are you going to show me your face?"

"No."

"Come on," Aro said, grabbing Caius' shoulders.

"No!" Caius growled, surging to his feet and turning away.

Aro stood as well and grabbed the white haired Volturi again. "Come now, Caius!"

"No! Let me go!"

Aro struggled with Caius and suddenly Carlisle saw a flash of blue as the third halfling grabbed Aro. There was the sound of shattering glass and Aro let out an earsplitting scream. He stumbled back, clutching at his face. Carlisle ran over and grabbed him.

"Aro! What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, tilting his head up. He gasped. "Holy shit!"

Aro's face was deeply burned. Tears, which were hard for a vampire to conjure, were streaking down his face.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!" Marcus demanded.

"He did that ta Caius," Jasper hissed. "'S only fair that he gets burned just as bad."

"That wasn't right, Jasper," Caius said quietly. "I didn't want you to do that."

"Well, it's done, n nuthin' can change it."

"True."

Caius said nothing else, but went to mix up a paste for Aro, who was sitting on the ground and cupping his face. Halfling paste was different from the stuff that worked on vampires. After an hour, which seemed like an eternity for Aro, Caius gently moved his hands and began to apply the viscous yellow substance on the burns. Aro actually let out a sigh.

"That feels so good."

"I know. Trust me."

Aro shakily grabbed the healing face and looked over the burns, which were nearly gone.

"I'm sorry, Caius. I really am. I didn't mean to spill it on you. Do you still want to see Marcus' memories?"

Caius shook his head. "I believe you. I was just scared out of my mind that you would kill me. Forgive me for my stupidity."

"It's alright," Aro murmured. "My little snow leopard."

Caius sighed. "I've missed doing this. You know, feeling with you. You never want to do it anymore."

"Well, if you really want, we'll make time to do it. I still love you, and Marcus, even if I don't always show it."

"And I still love you, Edward, halfling or no," Carlisle said happily.

Edward smiled and leaned in to his father's embrace.

Jasper watched the displays of kindness blankly. His two friends were being treated like sons. He wanted a father, even if he didn't ever say it. Jasper looked away as the one called Carlisle looked at him.

"Jasper, is it?" he asked, standing up and approaching.

Jasper growled in warning and Carlisle stopped. When he was sure Carlisle wouldn't get any closer, he nodded. "M' name's Jasper."

"I'm Carlisle, Edward's father, and if you insist on calling me that, his coven leader."

"No ya ain't."

"I beg your pardon?" Carlisle asked in a low tone.

"Ya ain't. Caius n Ah changed 'im inta a halflin'. Since Ah'm the more domnate a the two a us, Ah'm the coven leader."

"And you are how old?" Marcus asked dryly.

"Hundred n seventy-one."

"Really?" Aro asked, but he wasn't asking Jasper. He was asking Caius.

"You said it yourself. Without you and Marcus, I wouldn't be anything. I'm a follower and always will be."

"But he's a rahght pain in the ass about takin' orders sometimes."

"I love you, Jazzy-purr," Caius said sweetly.

Marcus suddenly burst out laughing. "By the fires of Baal, you _still do that?!"_

"They haven't beaten me for it."

"Yeah, Marry-cuss," Jasper said with a snicker.

Marcus grew dead serious. "What makes you think I will let you call me that?"

"Ah don't see how ya have much uva choice," Jasper replied. "Ya don't have yer bodyguards with ya. Ah'm very good at fightin'. Yer just plum outta luck."

Marcus growled and settled into a stance, but Caius leaped between them.

"Now, now, Mary-cuss. Leave him alone. Trust me, he can do more damage to you than you can to him."

"I'm going to prove you wrong."

Caius sighed. "Don't hurt him too badly, Jazzy."

"Fahne."

Caius moved and they face each other. Jasper didn't even bother getting down into a crouch. Marcus found himself getting angry. Very angry. How dare this little worm say he could beat him, and then not even attack?! Marcus roared and lunged. Jasper dodged. Marcus spun and lunged again. Again, Jasper dodged. Several more times of that and Marcus knew he had never been this angry in his life. Suddenly a tinge of fear hit him and he began to panic. His movements, so early in this fight, became sloppy. Jasper was grinning. Suddenly, he lashed out and struck the Volturi in the face. He moved swiftly and placed his teeth against Marcus' neck. The fight was over.

"Marcus! I have never seen you fight so poorly!" Aro exclaimed while Caius laughed.

"Jazzy-purr has a special power."

"And what power does this Jazzy-purr possess?" Marcus asked shakily as Jasper let him up.

Suddenly calmness flowed over them and Marcus looked better.

Carlisle guessed it first. "You were toying with his emotions. I could see it in his face."

Jasper nodded. "Yep."

"Alright, what do you call your power?"

"Empathy. Ah feel what others feel and can influence their 'motions. Ah'm very good at it after mah tahme in Maria's army. She used the power 'til I was sick a it. So I left, and Caius found me 'gain, so we became friends."

"That's a very interesting power," Aro said thoughtfully. "How would you like to come and join the Volturi?"

"Ah wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"That's a life Ah could neva get into. Politics ain't mah strong suit and y'all kill a lot. Ah don't wanna be 'round that."

Carlisle glanced at Edward, who nodded. "Then why don't you come and spend time with us? We only kill animals, never people. You're Edward's friend, and shall be welcome there. Yes?"

Jasper shook his head. "'M fahne on mah own. If'n Ah gets the urge, Ah'll visit. Ah know zactly where y'all live."

Carlisle didn't like that, but Jasper didn't change his mind. They spent a couple days together then Aro, Caius, and Marcus left for Italy. Carlisle was reluctant to just leave the halfling by himself, but the scarred over halfling wouldn't budge. Finally he bid him goodbye.

"Jasper, I promise you're welcome in our home at any time. Understand?"

"Yessah, Ah do."

"Did you just call me sir?"

"Yep. Yer Edward's father. He respects ya, so Ah might as well show some respect, rahght?"

"There's more that you're not telling me."

"It's also an easy way ta avoid a fight."

"True. Stop by any time. Just in case you arrive and nobody's home the key is—"

"In the flower bed, Ah know."

Carlisle was bewildered. "How much have you told him?"

"They practically mind raped me when they first met me," Edward said dryly.

"Hey, y'all were fine with it when ya woke up," Jasper said with a shrug and a grin.

Edward laughed and embraced Jasper then turned to leave. Carlisle held out a hand. Jasper scrutinized it then shook it with a firm grip. Carlisle smiled and he and his son left. Jasper looked around and sighed heavily.

He was alone again.


End file.
